


Texting With the Supreme Leader

by chunk_of_delight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), All of the V3 cast hate Kokichi, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), DICE Has Over 10000 Members (Dangan Ronpa), DICE Member Oma Kokichi, Detective Apprentice Saihara Shuichi, I mean, Light Angst, Lonely Kokichi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not-Exactly-Friends to Lovers, Okay maybe the angst isn't so light, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Ouma not Oma, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Texting, Unrequited Love, but not really ;), he is a bit of an asshole, there will also be some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunk_of_delight/pseuds/chunk_of_delight
Summary: Kokichi has ruined just about every relationship he's had.He can't find love in his organization if everyone there worships him.So what does he do?He turns to the vast expanse of the internet.On hiatus until school, color guard, and my job become bearable enough to continue this! So sorry.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. Intro to Kokichi and DICE

Kokichi frowned. This was not going to be as easy as the previous projects.

Who would’ve thought that the Japanese government would be resisting his takeover? But he had planned for this. Of course he had. Just like he had planned everything else. His whole “thing” was his ability to make and have plans carried out.

So why was this so frustrating? Because the success of his conquest of yet another country was for a fucking school grade.

It was common knowledge that Kokichi went to Hope’s Peak Academy, where every student was known for a certain “ultimate talent.” Kokichi had been christened as the Ultimate Supreme Leader after his organization had somehow been discovered and he had been scouted. That had been when his group had just reached 10,000 members, and had at least seventeen countries under their belt.

(He had been promised that they’d keep DICE a secret, but they all knew that Hope’s Peak would be done for not even 24 hours after exposing him, if they chose to do so.)

Everyone just assumed that the Hope’s Peak Ultimates didn’t get grades or take tests. Sure, they weren’t required to go to classes or attend school assemblies, but that doesn’t mean they automatically pass. 

The students had things called Talent Assessments, which were put into place to ensure that the students were able to expand their abilities. Most of the time they were opportunities or tasks that were geared towards each student’s unique set of skills, like trips or performances. 

The school decided that they wanted to have Kokichi attempt to gain control over the Japanese government for his junior year Talent Assessment. Hope’s Peak kept tabs on Kokichi’s group (with his permission of course) so that they could help him to further his talent as a leader.

Principal Naegi and Ms.Kirigiri were quite confused as to why the Ultimate Supreme Leader hadn’t taken over his home country yet. He looked at them as if they were stupid.

“Would it not be easier to start off somewhere you’re more familiar with?” Mr. Naegi asked cautiously, hoping not to insult one of the most dangerous individuals in his school.

“Because then it'd be easier to pinpoint where I started? Duuuuuuuh! You guys have obviously never been super-duper evil overlords before,” Kokichi had giggled, tossing his hands behind his head and raising his elbows. “If you’ve been tracking me and keeping tabs on my group for as long as you’ve claimed, then you’ll know how I started out.”

“You first claimed the small Middle Eastern country of Armenia. And then you moved to the Bahamas. From there you took over El Salvador, and then Assyria, and then-” Ms. Kirigiri said, leaning over the principal’s desk from her place on the other side of the room.

“I’m gonna stop you right there, Miss Kirigiri! I didn’t start my conquest with countries! Hmmm… I really thought you guys had it in you to figure it out. No matter! I shall become the Supreme Leader of Japan! Just you watch!” Kokichi brought his hand up to his face, covering his lips with a pointed index finger. “But I do have to know… Why are you telling me this before the Talent Assessment has even been announced to the class? Isn’t that an unfair advantage?”

“Well, we figured that seizing control of the Japanese government might take a little bit longer than the fifteen day time slot we are granting your classmates. So you have two weeks for prep before the actual project will begin.” Principal Naegi said, nervously twiddling his fingers. From behind the desk, Ms. Kirigiri placed her hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to relax almost instantly. Ever since Kokichi had been scouted, the principal had been anxious. He’d known that Kokichi had a huge organization, but his ranks only grew exponentially larger the longer he stayed at Hope’s Peak.

“So, in other words, you didn’t want me to sick my goons on you if I felt that the assignment wouldn't be fair to me? Hmmmmm. I didn’t think you were that much of a coward, Mister Naegi! But that’s fine. I’ll take the two week extension. I can’t wait to see you once I’ve seized the Japanese government! Toodles!”

Kokichi bounced out of the principal’s office, heading to the second floor. He climbed the stairs, skipping a step here and there. In almost no time he had reached the classroom. Most of the time, about half the class actually showed up to the lessons. Kokichi had yet to miss a day of school, not including when he had to leave on important and official DICE business of course, and he didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon.

He somewhat enjoyed soaking up the information from his most interesting classes. A lot of the members of his organization were less fortunate, and looked up to Kokichi as though he was their savior. He had some of the best teachers he could find in his organization, and he had them offer free lessons to the children of his organization.

Kokichi learned basic information and school curriculum in his classes so that he could pop in and help some of the struggling children as well. That was his only reason for coming to school. What else did he have to look forward to other than the smiles on the young DICE member’s faces?

As he pushed open the door to his classroom, the class went silent and the teacher looked up. Ms. Chisa smiled and beckoned him up to her desk.

“Hello, Kokichi! I assume you were with Mr. Naegi? He explained your special circumstances to me over the phone last night,” She sat down and altered the attendance she had taken, marking him as present.

“You bet, Ms. Chisa! I can’t wait to get to work!” He plastered a large smile onto his face, feigning excitement. He was not really excited to get to work on this. He had just finished a project two days ago. Could he ever catch a break?

Ms. Chisa’s warm expression and energy made him at peace. Kokichi had always liked her, ever since his freshman year here. The only reason he didn’t look forward to her every day was her refusal. He’d offered her a spot in his organization since day one, he would have loved to have her. But time after time again his offer was shot down. 

She didn’t get fed up with him when he lied, or pranked, or stole. She put up with him unlike any other adult ever had. Kokichi loved that. And yet, she still wouldn’t become a member of DICE.

Oh well. At least she was still nice to him.

The class wasn’t. Who could blame them? Kokichi was the worst. He was the textbook definition of manipulative and power-hungry. Too bad they didn’t know his picture shows up next to the word “lonely” in the dictionary as well.

They all either ignored him or treated him like trash. So of course he’d treat them like trash as well. He knew that was problematic behavior, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. 

When you run an organization with tens of thousands of people, you can’t afford to hold grudges on anyone or anything. That would make him a poor leader. So this was his only real release from that. But no, Kokichi was still an egotistical jerkwad. A sorry excuse for an ultimate student.

Like he cared. 

(He did.)

Kokichi took his seat in the back left hand corner of the classroom. He pulled out his books and notes. He started jotting down the information that Ms. Chisa was laying out on the board. Once the period was over, he slipped out one of his many personal cell phones. This was the one he used when he went out in school or general public places.

He opened up a new app he had just downloaded, one where you can anonymously talk with other people online. He had already joined a couple of different group chats that were focused on Hope’s Peak Academy, conspiracy theories, and crime/mystery solving.

Recently he had joined one called “Mysteries of Hope’s Peak” and met a ton of cool fans. Of course, none of them knew that he was the irl Kokichi. He had his username set as “Chess.” Something cute and easy to remember. 

Right now the people in the chat were actually talking about him. It was a common subject in this group, mainly because he was the biggest mystery that this school had ever housed. It seemed as though nobody believed that his true talent was the “Ultimate Supreme Leader.” People thought he was the Ultimate Liar, or the Ultimate Cheat. 

(Kokichi would NEVER cheat. Games were much more fun if there’s a raw challenge!) 

Someone who was named “Cluez” was heading the debate, claiming that there was no way Kokichi Ouma was in charge of a secret group, no matter the size or reason. They seemed pretty adamant. 

So of course, Kokichi did what any sane person would do.

He slid into their dm’s.

(Kokichi isn’t sane.)


	2. Where We Meet the Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to a few of his classmates!

He sent a single message to Cluez, just greeting him and telling him that his theories were interesting. As he waited to see if he’d get a response, he peeked over his phone screen and desk to watch some of his classmates. 

As stated previously, not many of his classmates actually liked him. They saw him as annoying and manipulative. It’s not like he hadn’t ever tried to be nice or befriend them. They all shot down his offers, telling him that they wouldn’t want to have to spend any more time with him than they already had.

You know, it kind of hurt. But not a lot. He was the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Even if he wanted friends, he didn’t have the time for them. Hell, he barely had time for school, leading, and sleeping. He was lucky if he even had time to have two meals in one day.

But fuck that. He had nobody watching his back, but he had responsibility. It was his job to make sure that everyone in DICE was safe and cared for before himself.

Speaking of DICE, they all loved his jokes, lies, and pranks. He wondered where he’d gone wrong with his classmates. He acted the same way in two different settings, one made him a bully and a hypocrite, and the other made him out to be one of the most feared and powerful people in the underground.

His classmates must just be really dumb. Like really fucking dumb.

As his eyes scanned the room, they fell on a couple other students who were chatting or on their phones. 

His eyes first settled on Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. Whenever Shuichi came into class, he would either be working on some case files, or scrolling on his phone. He was too nervous to properly interact in the classroom, so he got his enjoyment from his phone.

Kaito Momota always sat right next to Shuichi. Kaito was the Ultimate Astronaut, and the self-proclaimed “Luminary of the Stars.” He had been trying to get the introverted detective to open up to him for a while now. He was doing the same thing with Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver. 

Of course, Kokichi knew that was a lie. It was so obvious. It didn’t even take him five minutes to dig up the dirt on Maki, and he’s been saving it for three years now, waiting for the right time to grandly reveal her true ultimate talent. She was quietly talking with Kaito, who both had tried, and failed, to get Shuichi to interact with them.

He seemed to be pretty glued to that small screen in his hands. He had been for almost the entire second half of Ms. Chisa’s lecture. Kokichi had the undying urge to pester him through texts, or at least he would if the entire class hadn’t refused to give him their numbers.

Kokichi looked down at his screen again, realizing that he had indeed received a message through the chatting app. He pulled up the private messages between the two of them and began to type.

Cluez: Oh really? I like to try to figure out as many of the ultimate students as I can. I’m glad you find interest :)

Chess: Ofc! I love shitting on those brats at hope's peak haha

Cluez: I of course don’t think they’re all brats. Ouma just seems like more trouble than he’s worth.

Chess: Hmmmm you do make a good point, mister cluez! I guess we’re both members of the hate-on-kokichi club, huh?

Cluez: I wouldn’t say I hate him. I actually used to like him a lot. You know, because of all the media attention due to his ultimate talent. But then I had the opportunity to meet him once.

Chess: Oh really? What was he like, do tell me, mystery internet person!

Cluez: He was an asshole. He liked making fun of people. I haven’t liked him much since then, if at all.

Chess: Oh man, he sounds like a grade a jerk. I can at least say that I never really liked him at all.

Cluez: You never have?

Chess: Nope! You can’t ever expect something nice from someone as mysterious and cruel as him :)

Cluez: … Yeah you’re right. Do you have any speculation on his ultimate talent?

Chess: Of course I do, silly! I think he is the ultimate supreme leader. But maybe his organization is like, really small.

Cluez: Based on what I know and have seen about him, it doesn’t seem he’d be a good leader. I think the only way he’d gain new members is through threats or blackmail.

Kokichi had to take a break from looking at his screen. The truth behind the words this random stranger on the internet scared him. Obviously the speculations they were making were waaaay off the money. But Kokichi couldn’t help but wish maybe they’d liked him just a little bit.

It didn’t help that this person was a complete stranger-and yet even they hated Kokichi with such a passion! At least they thought of him as more than just a liar.

Chess: Enough about that loser, tell me about yourself!

Cluez: Really?

Chess: Yeah you seem rlly cool, I’d like to get to know you better >:)

Cluez: Why did you have to put that scary smiley? It’s making me nervous.

Chess: I’m not gonna harass you or anything calm down. Jeeez. I just thought you could make my day less boring

Cluez: Oh, ok. I mean, sure. I guess.

  
  


Kokichi left the classroom once the lunch bell rang, but instead of heading to the cafeteria, he went into a small unused janitor’s closet. He picked the lock quickly, before slipping behind the door and flipping the lock shut again.

This small closet had a desk and a few papers in it. He pulled a chair out from against the wall, and got to work making plans to take over the Japanese government.

Once lunch period was over, he left the closet and returned to the classroom.

For the rest of the day, whenever Kokichi could find the time in his busy schedule, he would shoot a message to Cluez. And every time, without fail, he would get one in return. By the end of the school day, they had become a little more comfortable with each other.

As Kokichi had begun to pack up his notebooks and pencils into his bag, he overheard Kaito and Ms. Chisa. Well, overheard made it seem like he had been eavesdropping. Kaito was practically yelling at their poor teacher, the tall boy seemed to have no volume filter.

“I understand that you’re having trouble with solving these equations, but if you don’t want my help with it, then I can’t do anything about it,” Ms. Chisa tried to explain to him.

“Well, could you at least tell me which one of my classmates would be able to help me the most? It would just be embarrassing to have to get extra help from my teacher, no offense,” Kaito said sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck.

“It was last Friday when we went over these types of problems in class. There were only four kids in class that day. Korekiyo, Himiko, Tsumugi, and Kokichi. You can get help form one of them,” Ms. Chisa recommended, smiling kindly at Kaito, understanding his nervousness.

“Is there not someone in class today who could help me after school?” Kokichi heard Kaito ask, and he exhaled slowly. He knew exactly which problems were giving Kaito such an issue. Rational functions could be such a bitch.

He supposed his organization would understand if he was a little bit late to headquarters. He might just have to skip dinner tonight. Whatever, no big deal. 

Of course, he planned to tease Kaito, but he would also help him to go over the material that he couldn't figure out. After all, education was important, and information like this shouldn’t be withheld from aspiring children. God, he sounds like a fifty year old scholar when he thinks shit like that.

“Well, Kokichi is in class today,” Ms. Chisa said, looking over at the short boy in the back of the classroom. “And he does exceptionally well in that subject, so he should be able to help you quite a bit.”

Kaito turned around to stare at Kokichi as well, but he was glaring rather than praising.

“I’d rather fail the class than have that fucking bastard help me with anything. He’ll probably say I owe him for it,” Kaito crossed his arms, not budging.

“He’s the only one in class today, so you’ll have to deal with it if you don’t want my help,” Ms. Chisa said more firmly. 

“If you want help, you’ll have to suck it up,” Kokichi grinned impishly, his childlike demeanor oozing with fake excitement. He checked his phone’s lock screen, but he didn’t see any message notifications so he slipped it back into his bag. “But you’re suuuuuuper lucky, because I don’t have any plans tonight!”

That was a lie, but not as obvious as the many others he took joy in telling. He did have a lot of things to work out tonight, but if Kaito needed help, so be it.

Not that Kokichi was using him, but if Kaito did grow closer to him, he might have a way into many government-run space programs. That’d be a pretty neat expansion project for DICE. Not that he needed yet another thing to work on.

And having Shuichi here definitely was a plus. Well, maybe not. Kokichi really liked the apprentice detective, and he really enjoyed spending time with him. The only issue was that the more time they spent together, the more Kokichi seemed to push Shuichi away.

Is it wrong to ask for a little bit of love? Or friendship at the least?

Of course, that was the most unlikely thing that could happen, but it was nice to fantasize.

Kaito ended up giving in, and because Shuichi always had Kaito drive him home from school, he stayed after as well.

It took a solid three hours of Kokichi constantly making fun of him for being so dumb, and him explaining how to solve the problems before Kaito felt somewhat satisfied. 

Not that he’d ever admit it, but besides the teasing and the snide remarks, Kokichi was actually really good at explaining exactly how to do it down to the most miniscule details.

Not that Kokichi would ever admit it, that was because he does that exact thing before carrying out any large advances with DICE. Briefing an organization with well over 10,000 people for years can really improve one’s communication skills.

Shuichi had been watching them interact the whole time, only sneaking glances at his own phone every now and then. It wasn’t until they were completely finished that Kaito realized that he was late for a training program meeting. 

“So- uh- Shuichi,” he awkwardly stood up, nervously looking his sidekick in the eye. “It looks like I have to be somewhere right now, and I won’t have time to drop you off!”

“Wh-what?” Shuichi stood up as well, grabbing onto Kaito’s arm. “You know I can’t walk all the way home! And I don’t have money for a cab or a bus.”

“Why are we all standing up?” Kokichi bounced up and out of his seat before tilting his head and sending a provoking look at Shuichi. “Is Shuichi really so poor? Maybe he’s so desperate and dependent on Kaito! Well, I might just have to-” 

Kokichi didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he received a blow to the face, courtesy of Kaito’s fist. Because he hadn’t expected it, the smaller boy fell back and tumbled over his chair and onto the floor.

“Don’t talk about my sidekick like that, you fucked up little weirdo!” Kaito seethed, leaning over Kokichi’s fallen form. “I’d rough you up even more, if I didn’t have to leave right now. Shuichi, just stay away from him. Don’t let him bother you.”

Kaito turned and left the room, leaving Kokichi on the floor, and Shuichi too shocked to move. Kokichi struggled to his feet, using his desk to pull himself up. His face was red, and starting to darken where Kaito had punched him.

And all he was going to do was offer Shuichi a ride home.


	3. Deck The Halls (And By Halls I Mean Kokichi's Face)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kaito's outburst.
> 
> They call a cab.
> 
> :)

***

Shuichi stood there silently, still attempting to process the fact that Kaito had decked Kokichi and then dipped. It wasn’t like Kaito had never gotten physical with Kokichi before, but this time it seemed… worse. Shuichi was frozen to the ground.

What the hell should he do?

Kokichi had just spent three hours teaching him how to properly solve his math homework, and then with little prompting, Kaito had hit the smaller boy.

Shuichi never really was one to sympathize with people like Kokichi, but that was almost too much. If he had the guts, he would’ve asked if the Supreme Leader was okay.

“Jesus Christ,” Kokichi muttered, holding a hand to his throbbing cheek and glaring at the door that Kaito had just left through. “It feels like he gets stronger every time he punches me. Yeeeesh.”

“What were you even going on about before he… before he punched you?” Shuichi had somehow managed to make it sound cold and caring at the same time. He stared quietly, not making any movements to help him, nor to leave.

“Well it doesn’t fucking matter now, does it, mister detective? The space idiot is gone. You can leave now too.” Shuichi was used to people trying to cover up their emotions or intentions. He was training to be a detective, after all. But it was so much different with Kokichi. He was scarily good at masking whatever was going through his head. He removed his hand from his face, revealing the blossoming bruise.

“... I can’t really go, I live too far to walk, and it’s really cold out,” Shuichi grabbed at the hat that sat above his eyes, pulling it down to try to hide as much of his face as possible. It didn’t work much, and that was mainly due to Kokichi’s smaller stature.

“Is this you trying to ask me to give you a ride home? I’ll have you know I can’t drive.” Kokichi said, ducking down so that he could see under the bill of Shuichi’s cap. The detective placed his hands back down in his lap. He locked their eyes, before smiling childishly. “I can call a cab for you though, I probably have enough cash to get us both to where we want to be.”

The drive would take about twenty minutes… did he really want to spend this much time in a small space with Kokichi Ouma? 

Did he really want to try to walk home? Did he really want to call his uncle to come pick him up? No. He did not. 

“I guess I can’t really say no to that.” Shuichi pulled his eyes away from Kokichi’s, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

“Hmmmmm… okay Shumai!” Kokichi grabbed his bag and started walking out of the classroom. Shuichi was startled by the sudden use of the nickname. “You coming or what?”

Kokichi seemed to have bounced back pretty quickly, considering the bruise on his face. And after taking a tumble like he had, there were probably other marks on various places on his body. He decided not to think about that.

Shuichi quickly grabbed his own school bag and followed the shorter boy out of the classroom.

***

Kokichi made a call as they walked out of the building, presumably to get someone to drive them home. They had to sit at the front gates to the school in order to wait for their ride to come pick them up, and neither one of them wanted to be the one to start a conversation. There ended up being a thick and tense silence between the two of them.

Kokichi watched as Shuichi slid his phone out of his pocket, opened it up, and scrolled through an app. He mirrored the boy, opening his new chatting app. 

He had no new messages. He sighed and opened up a different messaging platform. This is where he communicated with the “top circle” of his DICE members. 

He typed out a quick message, detailing why he was late, and that he would be back to one of their bases soon. After he sent the message, a little notification popped up at the top of his small screen. He tapped on it, revealing a text sent by none other than Cluez. 

Cluez: I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Chess: Huh? Who’s dick is hard?

Cluez: I- 

Cluez: I’m somewhere where I don’t want to be.

Chess: Oh. Rip.

Cluez: Maybe if we can chat for a bit, it won’t be so bad?

Chess: …

Chess: Hold on a sec

Kokichi looked up at his phone to take a quick glance in Shuichi’s direction. The detective was staring intently at his phone, he didn’t even notice when the purple haired boy watched him. He could text for a little while. Until the cab got there.

Chess: I should be fine. Lets talk.

Cluez: Thanks. This one person keeps staring at me and it's making me nervous.

Chess: Then bark at them. That’ll scare them away :)

Cluez: Why the hell would I do that?

Chess: Woooooooooooow, internet buddy! Congratulations, you have no sense of humor!

Cluez: Hey, it’s not my fault that was a poorly thought out joke, I thought you were being serious for a moment there.

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself, he paused in the middle of typing out a response to look at Shuichi once more. The boy was still absorbed in his phone, smiling down at the glowing screen. 

The liar wondered if he was talking to someone. He wished that person was him. He wanted to make the boy smile like that at him.

But shuichi hated him. Just like everybody else.

Chess: Who said I wasn’t being serious? It probably would scare that person away!

Cluez: Not with the person I’m stuck here with. They’d probably just start barking back at me. Actually, it’s more likely that they’d start barking at me first.

Chess: Oh my! You certainly have gotten yourself into quite the predicament! I hope whoever you’re with dies in a horrible terrible pitifully gruesome way tonight :) 

Cluez: AASKSJHSJKAH DON’T SAY THAT

Chess: Why not?

Cluez: Because it’s not nice to wish death upon people.

Chess: :/

Cluez: What

Chess: We’ve been talking all day, you should know by now that I am a certified ass-kicking bitch of a person

Cluez: Ah. Ok.

Chess: Only an ok??????? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDSSSSSS HOW COULD YOUUUUUUUU

Cluez: We’ve known each other for like, less than twelve hours.

Chess: I guess you’re right… *poops cutely*

Cluez: I-

Cluez: I don’t know how to respond to that.

Chess: Bully! After all I’ve done for you :,(

Cluez: And… What exactly have you done for me?

Chess: Didn’t I help you to forget about your current issues?

Cluez: Thanks for reminding me.

  
  
  


The cab pulled up to the opened school gates, and the both of them were forced to look up from their phones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are very much appreciated, I love hearing your feedback. I'll see you guys at the next update!
> 
> Have a wonderful day, lovelies!


End file.
